


Swords and Wings

by iVoMiTrAiNbOwS2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Fairy Fencer, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Amnesia, Bonds, Fairy! Allison, Fairy! Boyd, Fairy! Derek, Fencer! Erica, Fencer! Scott, Fencer! Stiles, I'll add more tags and characters as they come along, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iVoMiTrAiNbOwS2/pseuds/iVoMiTrAiNbOwS2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are the one that pulled the sword out of the stone. You are the one I bonded to. You are the one that's going to help me free the Goddess."<br/>"Look, dude, I just wanted free food."</p><p>(Stiles Stilinski, an average young man without much push in life becomes a Fencer, and must help the fairy Derek Hale recover his memories and free the Goddess. At least he's getting food out of it and hey, his fairy's pretty hot too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reluctant Fencer

Stiles Stilinski had always been known as the 'rowdy child' of the small town of Beacon Hills. Had been since he was old enough to talk, if you asked his dad. This lead to him deciding to leave home and start on an adventure of his own when he turned 18. His father hadn't liked seeing him leave, but Stiles knew, deep down inside of him, he leaving was the best idea. He'd get all of this excess energy out, and return a changed man, one that would make his mom and dad proud.

The one problem with this was that 'adventuring' did not pay well. This resulted in Stiles' current situation: starving in a small town with no money. This problem happened quite a bit, but Stiles could usually find someone who needed the odd job done and he'd get either enough money for food or a free meal. He just had to wait.

But waiting was hard to do when you were hungry.

Stiles looked around the center of the town. It wasn't anything too spectacular, just a few shops and an inn. His eyes kept scanning over the landscape until they landed on a something on a hill. There, seemingly wedged into a giant rock, was a sword.

“Excuse me,” He called to a man walking by. He pointed to the sword. “Can you tell me what that's all about?”

“Oh, that?” The man asked. “That's a fury, put in stone by the Goddess herself,” He said, smiling. “Fencers from all around the world come here to try to pull out the sword. No one has succeeded.”

“Huh,” Stiles looked at the sword. It must really be stuck in the rock then.

“There's a legend that says whoever can pull the sword out will be granted a wish.” At that, Stiles perked up.

“A wish?” He repeated. The man nodded. “Then... I could wish for as much food as I wanted!” He practically shouted. The man chuckled and walked away. Stiles straighten himself out and walked to the sword.

The sword was not blocked off, by any means. It was in the open, almost waiting for someone to come along. Stiles grabbed the hilt of the sword.

“Alright, one... two... three!”

Stiles jerked his hand back, and the sword slid out. He stood awed for a moment before he was encased in a bright light. When his eyes adjusted, he was not expected to be greeted by a person suddenly standing in front of him.

Said person was a tall, muscular man with a beard and eyebrows that made him look extremely angry at Stiles. Before Stiles could speak, the man began to talk.

“Thank you for freeing me,” He said. Stiles smiled.

“You're welcome,” he replied. The man continued to talk.

“My name is Derek, and I am a fairy. I had been encased in the rock a long time ago, waiting for a brave Fencer to come along and free me,” Stiles stood in awe. This guy was a _fairy_? Weren't fairies suppose to be cute girls with sparkling wings? When did fairies become _hunks_?

“I'm Stiles,”

“Nice to meet you, Stiles. Now, you are to help me collect one hundred furies to free the Goddess, and fulfill your wish,” That brought Stiles out of his thoughts and he frowned.

“Okay, stop right there,” Stiles said. Derek raised an eyebrow. “I let you give your whole speech. Now, I would very much like some food. I was told I'd get my wish of food after pulling this thing out.” Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“You will, _after_ you help me wake the Goddess,”

“You fraud!” Stiles shouted, pointing a finger at Derek. “I'm not even a Fencer! How am I suppose to help you 'wake the Goddess' or whatever?” Derek shrugged his shoulder. “You know what, no. Absolutely not.”

“What do you mean 'no'? This is your destiny,” Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“I make my own destiny, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find something to eat,” Stiles snapped, shoving the sword to Derek and walking back to the town. Derek looked positively frustrated.

“Well, what am I suppose to do?” Stiles kept walking away.

“Don't care, it's not my problem!”

~ 3 Days Later ~

“You are an absolute disgrace to Fencers, do you know that?” Came a voice as Stiles opened his eyes. He was inside a cell, and Derek was on the outside, glaring daggers at him.

“Where am I?” He asked, yawning. Derek rolled his eyes and snorted.

“Prison. You are in prison because you stole some bread. I can't believe I have to say that sentence,” Derek mumbled, rubbing his face. He grabbed the cell door and opened it, thrusting the sword at Stiles. “Get up so we can get out of here and go find the furies.”

“Man, can't you find someone else to go on your little scavenger hunt for you?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head.

“Nope. You're the one I bonded to. Nothing can change that until you die. Which, if we don't leave here soon, may be in a few moments. So, let's go,” At that, Derek grabbed Stiles' arm and dragged him down the hall.

The two managed to make it out the back exit before Stiles wiggled out of Derek's grasp.

“Okay, stop dragging me places, please,” Stiles said, rubbing his wrist. “Is gentle not in your vocabulary? And what do you mean bonded?” Derek opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a shout. They turned around to see three figures running towards them.

“Dammit. The sleeping spell must have worn off,” Derek grumbled, looking around. Stiles didn't move.

“Well, I guess there's only one thing to do,” He said. Derek looked at him questioningly. “You're gonna have to sacrifice yourself so I can get to safety,” At that, Derek frowned and thrust the sword at him.

“Better idea,” He said as Stiles took the sword. He started to glow and shrunk into a ball of light, which flew around for a moment before landing into the sword, changing it's color from gray to black and red. “You use the sword and fight them off like a Fencer,” At that, Stiles let out a loud squeak.

“I _**told**_ you already! I am not a Fencer! I barely know the basics for sword fighting! They are going to kill us!” He shouted as the figures got closer. He heard Derek let out a loud huff.

“You don't need to know how to fight. I do. Just follow my lead and I'll show you what to do,”

“How am I suppose to follow your lead, exactly?”

“You're about to find out,”

As if on cue, the three figures came into view and surrounded Stiles. One raised their sword and charged at him. On instinct, Stiles raised the sword and blocked the attack. As if being controlled by an unseen force, Stiles stepped to the side and slammed the hilt of the sword into the guy's face, sending him flying back. The other two charged forward, but Stiles was able to dodge their blows and knock them to the ground, out cold.

“THAT WAS AWESOME!” He shouted. “Dude, this is amazing!”

“Let's just get out of here before more of them show up,” Derek grumbled. Stiles turned to take off but stopped in his tracks. A behemoth of a monster was blocking his path.

“Well, shit...” He mumbled. “Think we can take it?” He asked.

“Not like this. You will get killed,” Derek seemed to think for a moment. “New plan: toss me into the air,”

“Why would I throw my only defense into the air?”

“Just do it and shout fairize,” Derek snapped. Stiles took a deep breath and tossed the sword into the air.

“Fairize!” He shouted. He became engulfed in a bright light and started levitating off the ground. The sword flipped in the air and came back down, piercing him through the stomach. Before Stiles could react, the sword vanished, and his left side flashed as black and red pieces of armor started to cover them. The sword appeared at his fingertips, and he grabbed it before landing back on his feet as the light faded.

“What the hell was that?!” He asked. He could practically feel Derek rolling his eyes.

“I'll explain later. Get ready because it's coming,”

The monster charged at him. Stiles readied his feet and ran forward, swinging the sword to meet its claws. The sound of metal clashing rang out as Stiles slid around behind it. Stiles drew back the sword to slash it, but it's tail swung. He managed to jump away just in time as the monster spun around. He felt the sword pulse and held it out in front of him.

“Executing Burning Strike,” Came Derek's voice.

Stiles felt his body start moving on its own, charging to the enemy. When he drew his sword back, flames began to wrap around the blade. He cut into the enemy as he ran, slicing and burning it until he reached the end. The flames dispersed and the monster fell over dead. Not long after, the armor disappeared and the sword started to glow. A few seconds later, a light came out and landed in front of him, turning into Derek.

“Okay, first off, what in the hell just happened?” Stiles asked.

“We fairized. It's what happened when Fencers and Fairies are bonded together. You can use my power to defeat your enemies.” He explained. Stiles took a moment to let it sink in.

“So, we're bonded. And that means?”

“It means that you are the only living, breathing thing that can wield my fury,” Derek sighed, gesturing to the sword. “We're partners now, until the day one of us dies, which, if the last few days are anything to go on, will probably be you,” Stiles frowned.

“And if I don't want the bond?”

“You shouldn't have pulled out the sword then,”

“I was promised food!” Stiles shouted. “I didn't ask to be bonded to some hunk of a fairy!”

“Well, it doesn't matter. You are now and- wait, did you call me a hunk?” Derek asked, raising his eyebrow. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I'm leaving again!” Stiles started walking off.

“I don't have my memories!” Derek shouted suddenly. Stiles stopped walking and turned around to face him.

“You what now?” He asked. Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

“I... I know my name is Derek. I know I'm supposed to wake up the Goddess that's been imprisoned for thousands of years. Aside from that, everything is gone. I don't know why I have to wake up the Goddess, I just know that I have to be the one to do it. And, I really hate to say this, but I can't do it without you,” Stiles stared at him. Derek looked scared and vulnerable.

“Why me?”

“ _ **You**_ are the one that pulled the sword out of the rock. _**You**_ are the one I bonded to. You are the one that's going to help me free the Goddess.” Stiles walked back to him and held out his hand.

“Well, you did break me out of jail, and saved my ass from the guards and whatever that big thing was so, I guess I do owe you one.” Stiles gave him a half smile. “On certain conditions,”

“What conditions?” Derek asked.

“No one decides my destiny but me. I'm gonna sleep when I wanna sleep and eat when I wanna eat and you can't complain,” Derek gave him a pointed look but nodded his head.

“Fine, fine, fair enough. Let's get out of here before something else shows up,” At that Stiles lifted his arms to Derek.

“I'm tired. Carry me,”

“You're joking,” Derek let out an exasperated sigh. When Stiles refused to budge, he grabbed the sword and flung Stiles over his shoulder.

“THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!”

“It's fine. It's faster this way,”

Despite Stiles claiming he almost died twice, the two made it to the neighboring town. Stiles looked over at Derek.

“So, what do we do now?” He asked. Derek scanned the town.

“We find someone who knows about furies and find out where one is. Then we get it and repeat,” He said. He looked over to see Stiles glaring at him.

“You have no idea what we should be doing, do you?”

“Excuse me, but did I hear you mention something about finding furies?” Came a female voice. The two turned to see a woman with bouncing blond curls standing next to a tall, very intimidating man. “Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Erica Reyes, fairyologist extraordinaire. And this is my fairy and friend Vernon, but he goes by Boyd,” She said. “And you?”

“Stiles Stilinski. And this is Derek,” Stiles said.

“Ah, I've never seen a fairy with a body so toned before. Is this a hereditary gene for your family group and if so, where can I get one?” She asked. Derek took a step back.

“I... I don't know. I don't have my memories,” He said. There was a sparkle in Erica's eyes.

“Fascinating,” She swooned. “You have got to let me study him...”

“Erica,” Boyd said. She snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat.

“Sorry about that. I did come over here for a reason,” She pulled out a map and opened it, pointing a spot in the open fields outside of town. “I have it on good authority that there's a fury out in here somewhere. And I could use some extra muscles in getting to it. All I want to do is study the fairy inside it. You can keep the fury afterwards,” She stated. Stiles turned to Derek.

“That seems cool. You game?” He asked. Derek shrugged.

“Better than anything I can think of,” At that, Erica beamed.

“Great! You two can even stay at the Inn with me. I'm friends with the owner and Boyd here happens to be a fantastic cook,” At that Stiles mouth started to water.

“We already said we're coming, no need to bribe us,”

The four traveled to the plains. When they entered, Derek and Boyd tensed up. Stiles looked over at Derek.

“Something wrong?” Derek rolled his shoulders as Boyd cracked his knuckles.

“There's definitely a fury here...” Boyd mumbled. Stiles looked over at Erica.

“How can they tell?” He asked. She gave him a confused look.

“They're fairies. They have a sixth sense when it comes to these things. Have you two never hunted for furies before?” She answered. Stiles shook his head.

“No. I became a Fencer three days ago. I have no idea how any of this works. I barely have combat down, to be honest.” At that, Erica laughed. She looked ahead at a few of the small monsters in their path.

“Then please, allow me to demonstrate,” She cleared her throat and held out her hand. A large gray spear appeared a second later. “Boyd, if you would be so kind so we can show them how it's done,” Boyd turned into a beam of light and flew into the spear and it turned blue and white. “Now, watch and learn boys!” She shouted, charging forward. Stiles could barely hear Boyd say something like 'please be careful' before she started swinging her spear and slamming it into the monsters, killing them instantly. Stiles looked at Derek smiling.

“Derek, get into the sword! I wanna show off to!” He said. Derek huffed but transformed and went into the sword. Stiles ran after Erica. “Erica! Wait up! I'm coming!”

Between the four of them, they managed to cut a path to the other side of the plains. Erica turned to Stiles, panting.

“Hey, how many have you gotten so far?” She asked.

“Um, twenty-three at last count. You?”

“Twenty four,” Erica smiled.

“We're close,” Derek said. Stiles looked at the rocks to his left. There, in the ground beside them, was a sword.

“Found it!” Stiles called, running to it. He reached the sword and pulled it out of the ground. “Okay, what do I win?” He teased, turning to Erica. She was frozen in place. “Erica?”

“Stiles get out of the way!” Boyd shouted. Stiles moved just in time to dodge a giant claw. He looked up. It was a giant monster similar to the one he fought yesterday. “Erica we need the help,” Erica tossed her spear into the air.

“Fairize!” She shouted. She was engulfed in a bright blue light. When it faded, she had metallic blue and white wings and a blue and white tail wrapped around her midsection. She charged towards the monster. “Boyd!”

“Executing Makinagi,” Boyd said. Erica started slashing her spear as she ran around the monster. She slid to a stop and the monster kneeled down on its front leg.

“Come on Derek, we'll finish it off,” Stiles said, throwing his sword into the air. “Fairize!”

Once Stiles had transformed, he ran to the monster.

“Executing Burning Strike,” With the sword wrapped in flames, Stiles delivered the killing blow.” He and Derek defairized as did Erica and Boyd. Erica looked at Stiles.

“Not bad,” She said, giving him a high five. Stiles grinned and returned the gesture.

“You weren't so bad yourself,” Erica looked at the fury.

“So, what kind of fairy's inside?” She asked. Boyd took the fury from Stiles and looked at it.

“A wind one. She seems pretty small. I don't think she can talk,” He said. “You can get a closer look at the Inn,” Derek rubbed his shoulder.

“That sounds like a good plan.” Stiles stretched his arms and yawned.

“Yeah, I'm tired,” Stiles turned to Derek. “Any chance you can carry me again?” He asked. Derek threw him over his shoulder and started walking off.

“Boyd how come you don't sweep me off my feel like that?” Erica asked. Boyd shrugged and started following them.

“You never asked.”


	2. The Ice Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures to the ice cave and meeting a new fencer all in one day.

The three made it back to the town and to the inn. True to her word, Erica knew the innkeeper, and Derek and Stiles were given a room. The four sat at on of the tables in the kitchen area. Erica had a bag full of strange gadgets and tools and was currently looking at the fury under a microscopic lens.

“What are you doing, exactly?” Stiles asked as Erica began jotting down notes. She looked up at him from across the table.

“Just a few basic test. Fairies are such strange and wondrous creatures,” She said, going back to her work. Stiles looked over at the stove where Boyd and Derek were chatting away while Boyd cooked.

“How did you meet Boyd?” He asked. Erica didn't look up this time.

“I'll tell you that if you tell me how you found Derek,” She said, smiling.

“Derek's fury was stuck in a rock, and I pulled it out, hoping to wish for food. Instead, I got grumpy eyebrows over there,” At that, Erica laughed.

“That is the greatest thing I have ever heard,” She said. “It's positively priceless!” Stiles grinned.

“I know right? It's like something out of a bad fairy tale or something,” Stiles leaned closer. “Your turn,”

“Well, I was a younger back then,” She began. “I was just starting out as a fairyologist, and I was on the hunt for my first fury. I found it, but then I was immediately found by a bunch of bandits. I wasn't very good at fighting, but luckily Boyd was my knight in shining armor!” She said. Stiles smiled.

“That's really sweet-”

“That isn't even close to what happened,” Boyd interrupted, setting a plate of food down in front of Stiles. Stiles looked at Boyd.

“What happened then?”

“Well, she was just starting out, and when she found my fury, she was attacked by bandits,” Boyd gave Erica a pointed look. “But when I came out of my fury, she had them on the ground begging for mercy. Not to mention when she saw me, she said something along the lines of 'I was expecting a cute girl fairy!'” Boyd recalled. Erica huffed and waved her hand.

“Details, details,” She said. “Now both of you hush so I can finish my inspection and we can set the fairy free,” Stiles raised his eyebrow.

“Set the fairy free? What do you mean?”

“Erica catalogs the fairy, then sets them free,” Boyd explained. “Then you two can keep the fury for whatever it is you two are using them for,” Stiles turned to Derek as he sat next to him.

“What are we using the furies for?”

“Waking the Goddess,” Boyd raised an eyebrow at Derek.

“Waking the Goddess? How do you plan on doing that? How do you plan on getting to the realm where the Goddess is?” Derek shrugged his shoulders.

“We're just kind of winging it,” Stiles added. Boyd shook his head as Erica looked up.

“All done!” She slid the fury over to Boyd. “Okay, be a dear and do your thing,” She said. Boyd put his hand on the fury and a small green light shot out and hovered in front of his face.

“It's okay little one, you can go play in the fields now. We'll make sure the fury's safe,” The green light hovered for a moment, then shot out of the room through the window. Boyd slid the fury over to Derek. “All yours,” Derek took the fury from him.

“Thank you,” At that, Erica stretched her arms and yawned.

“Man, I'm beat! I say we call it a night,” Erica said. Stiles agreed, returning the yawn. “Well, if you two need anything, my room is at the end of the hall, and Boyd's is next door it,” She got up and started up the stairs, Boyd close behind. Stiles finished his plate and then followed Derek to their room.

“I'm exhausted,” Stiles mumbled as he collapsed onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow. Derek laid down in the bed on the other side of the room.

“Stiles?” He asked. Stiles hummed in response. “Thank you. For helping me,” Stiles sat up and looked at him.

“Dude, I already said it's fine. Besides, I help you and I get to wish for infinite food,” Derek rolled over to face him.

“You are seriously going to waste your wish on free food?” Derek asked. Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah. I mean, what else would I wish for?” Derek thought for a moment.

“Well, the wish will grant you whatever you want. You could be rich beyond your wildest dreams, you can women of all shapes and sizes chasing after you. You could become a God if that's what your heart decided. And you just, you just want food...” Stiles was quiet for a moment.

“Could the wish... could the Goddess bring back someone from the dead? Like, if someone wished that a person never got sick, could they, theoretically be brought back?” Derek looked at Stiles' face for a moment.

“... I don't see why they couldn't,” Derek mumbled. “Who would you bring back?” Stiles met his gaze.

“... My mom got really sick when I was little. The doctors did everything they could but... I was with her when she passed. My dad was the sheriff and he had been hurt that day so...” Derek cleared his throat as Stiles wiped his eyes. “If the Goddess can bring someone back then... then I want my mom back,”

Then two fell asleep without another word. They were woken up the next morning by Erica bursting through the door.

“Alright, you two! Up and at'em!” She shouted. Derek sat up on high alert while Stiles flailed as he fell out of bed. “We've got another fury sighted nearby. Get dressed, grab some toast and let's go!”

The four sat out for the cavern a few miles away. Erica and Stiles walked ahead, Erica explaining a few things to Stiles while Stiles listened in awe. Boyd and Derek stayed behind.

“Any new memories?” Boyd asked. Derek rolled his shoulders.

“I... vaguely remember a fire. And there were... someone was trapped inside,” Derek said, shoulders tensing. “I was outside and I was trying to stop it from spreading but...” Derek shook his head. “Everything goes black after that,” At that, Boyd put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

“Hey, I promise you, we'll get your memories back. Scout's honor,” At that, Derek chuckled.

“Are you even a scout?” Boyd smiled and shoved his shoulders playfully.

They made it to the cavern and walked inside. The cavern was covered in ice from top to bottom, and a cold breeze whipped through the air. Erica looked over at Stiles.

“Th-th-this might not have been the b-b-best plan,” She stuttered, teeth clacking from the cold. Stiles shivered and looked around.

“I s-s-s-say we just find that s-s-s-s-stupid fury and get back to the inn f-f-f-f-for some hot cocoa,” He agreed. Derek walked up behind Stiles and put his hands on his cheeks. Stiles looked at him confused until he felt warmth flood his cheeks. He sighed and leaned into Derek's hands. “Thank you so much,” He mumbled. Derek rolled his eyes.

“Let's just get the fury before you and Erica catch your death,” He grumbled, walking ahead. Boyd followed close behind while Erica and Stiles huddled together as they walked.

“The good news is it doesn't feel like it's in the back of the cave,” Boyd said as they walked.

Derek took a step on the ground and loud crunch rang out. The ice stalactites shook violently before crashing into the ground, narrowly missing the party.

“Is everyone okay?” Boyd asked. Everyone nodded. Erica pointed to a metallic object stuck into the side of the of a large column of ice.

“J-j-j-jackpot,” She chattered out. She and Boyd walked up to it when an ear-splitting wail filled the air. A large shark-like monster came barreling out of nowhere and struck the side of the column.

“The hell is that thing?” Stiles asked as Derek flew into the sword.

“It's an ice shark,” Boyd answered, flying into Erica's spear. “A very angry ice shark,”

The two dodged the ice shark, but with the place being so cold it was hard to move around. Eventually, Erica lost her footing and the shark slammed into her, knocking her into the wall.

“Erica!” Stiles shouted. She groaned in response. Before Stiles could react, an arrow whizzed by his head and hit the shark in the eye, causing it to growl in pain and turn.

“Duck!” Someone shouted. Stiles moved out the way just in time to see another arrow fly pass and hit the shark between the eyes. Stiles turned in the direction the arrow had been fired.

There stood a young boy, not much older than him, with large dark blue and black mechanical wings a black and blue bow.

“Allison,” He said as the shark began to charge.

“Executing Lunatic Dance,” came a female voice as the boy shot into the air. Thousands of blue arrows rained down on the ice shark, killing it. When it was dead, the boy was wrapped in a light and appeared holding the bow with a girl next to him.

“You guys okay? That was pretty close,” He said, walking over to Stiles. “Ice sharks are awful this time of year. I think it's their mating season or something,”

“Yeah, we're okay. Thanks for the help,” Stiles said. Erica stood up and dusted off her skirt before walking over to the fury and yanking it out.

“Okay, we've g-g-g-got it now. Let's go back to the inn,” She mumbled, walking towards the exit. The young boy looked at them.

“Oh, you guys are fencers?” He asked. “Me too! I'm Scott, and this is Allison,” He said, following Erica and Stiles out of the cave. “You guys collecting furies?”

“Yep,” Stiles answered. “Erica's a fairyologist and Derek and I are going to use the furies to wake the Goddess,” Stiles responded. Scott whistled.

“That's sound awesome. You can go to the Goddess dimension then?” He asked. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“The... what?” At that, Scott laughed.

“I'll show you when we get back to town,”

Once they made it back to town (and Stiles and Erica could feel their limbs again thanks to Boyd's delicious hot chocolate) Erica turned to Scott.

“Okay, so what's this about the Goddess dimension?” She asked. Scott looked over at Allison.

“I believe that's your cue, sweetie,” He said. Allison nodded and looked at the group.

“You're all going to have to hold hands for a moment,” She said. The group shrugged and did what they were told. They felt their bodies float for a moment before they were placed back on the ground. When they opened their eyes, the group gasped.

They were surrounded by rocks on all sides, and the sky was a swirl of oranges and purples. Directly in front of them were two large creatures encased in rock with large swords jabbed through them.

“Where... are we?” Stiles finally asked. Scott grinned.

“This,” He said, gesturing to the place. “Is the dimension of the Goddess,” Erica looked at the creatures.

“That means that woman is-”

“That's her,” Derek interrupted, taking a step closer to it. “That's the Goddess,” Stiles looked up at them.

One had a very definite masculine figure, with broad shoulders and large horns jutting from its head. Large bat-like wings were spread out in a fighting stance. The other had a very feminine figure, with what looked to be long hair cascading down their back. Their arms were brought up in a defense position as if to stop a coming attack.

“The story says that a long time ago, the Vile God set out to destroy the world. The Goddess set out to stop him and protect humanity. They fought against each other with weapons crafted by divine and unholy light known to us as furies, each powered by magical entities called fairies. In the end, they imprisoned each other. Who shall ever wake the Goddess from her slumber carry the world into peace and be granted their heart's greatest desire,” Allison said.

“How would we wake the Goddess?” Stiles asked. Allison stood beside Derek.

“That I don't know,” She looked over at Derek. “Come. We can't stay here much longer. There are dark things here,”

They joined hands again and were back at the Inn. Erica looked at Scott and Allison.

“Well, I believe I speak for everyone when I say that you are more than welcome to join our little ragtag group of misfits,” Erica looked over at Stiles. “No offense,”

Boyd made dinner, and everyone retired to bed except for Scott and Stiles, who were finishing their dessert. Stiles looked up at Scott.

“So, how did you meet Allison?” He asked through a mouthful of pie. Scott smiled and swallowed.

“Funny story actually. She was in a fury that was buried in my backyard,” Scott said. “My dad left when I was little so it was just me and mom for a long a time. We were fixing up the garden when I came across this weird metal thing jutting out of the ground. I pull it out and it's this big ass bow. Next thing I know this cute girl is standing in front of me thanking me for finding her fury,” Stiles snorted out a laugh. “Allison trained me to use the bow, and we became a sellsword to help mom around the house. Now that mom's back on her feet and doesn't need us, we decided to travel the world, help fencers were we could,”

“That's pretty awesome dude,” Stiles said taking a bite of his pie. Scott shrugged and took a bite as well.

“Yeah. We've been out and about for almost a year now. I've been thinking about settling down and marrying her,” At that, Stiles almost choked on his pie.

“You... what?” He asked. Scott just shrugged.

“I love Allison. Always have. She loves me too. Seems like the right thing to do,” He said nonchalantly. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“But she's a fairy...”

“That doesn't matter. Or, it shouldn't matter, at least,” Scott frowned a little. “Our old village wouldn't have let us get married,” Stiles looked down at his plate.

“That's stupid. You should marry whoever you want,” He agreed.

The two finished their food and went up to bed. Stiles collapsed on his bed with a sigh.

“I hope tomorrow's easier...” He grumbled. Derek made a noise in agreement. “That reminds me, actually,” Stiles sat up a little. “Did you get any memories back today?” Derek shook his head.

“Nothing helpful,” He said. “I'm exhausted.” Stiles yawned in agreement.

“Good night Derek,”

“Good night Stiles,”

 

_There's a field. A large field, and it's full of flowers._

_There's a little girl, and she's dancing and singing._

_There's a woman, sitting near her, laughing, clapping her hands._

_There's an older woman standing, just near the edge of the field smiling._

_'Come on,' she says. 'Come out with us little one.'_

_The sky turns black. The field is burning._

_There's so much smoke. There are so many screams._

_'Run away little one.' comes a voice. 'You have to run away.'_

_'You have to run Derek.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we met Scott and Allison!  
> Also, we're gonna learn some stuff about Allison in the next chapter, like how she can travel to the Goddess' dimension.  
> And we're gonna meet someone else pretty soon too. And there's gonna be a party.


	3. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds out about a party and the location of some more furies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late and I am so sorry. I'm going to try to write more and update more frequently. I'm writing chapter four so it should be here soon.

Derek woke up in a cold sweat. The voices, the field, the house, the fire. It all seemed too familiar. Something had happened, something bad. He groaned and closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep.  
“Derek? Are you awake?” Came Stiles' voice. Derek let out a sigh.  
“Yeah, I'm awake,” He sat up and looked at Stiles, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”  
“A little after eight. Boyd said breakfast is ready,” Stiles said, fixing up his bed. “Did you... sleep okay? You were mumbling in your sleep,” Derek stood up and stretched, his bones cracking.  
“Mumbling?”  
“Yeah. I couldn't tell what you were saying but you were mumbling something and you sounded... worried, and maybe a little scared,” Derek rolled his shoulders.  
“Just a weird dream... or maybe a memory. I can't really tell,” Stiles looked over at Derek.  
“Well, let's get some food in our stomachs and get ready for another day,”  
The two went downstairs in time to see Boyd set down a plate of waffles in front of Allison.  
“Oh man, that smells great Boyd!” She said, picking up her knife and fork. “Scott, why don't you feed me things like this?”  
“Hey, Boyd's teaching me how!” Scott defended, taking a bite of the food on his plate. “You burn one chicken over an open fire and all of sudden you can't cook...” Stiles and Derek sat at the table.  
"So, what are we planning today?" Stiles asked as Boyd handed him a plate.  
“You hear of an organization called Dorfa?” Boyd asked as Stiles began shoveling the food into his mouth. Scott nodded his head.  
“Aren't they that big company that's been collecting furies?” Scott asked. Stiles stopped eating and looked up at Boyd.  
“Collecting furies?” He asked through a mouthful of food. Boyd nodded his head.  
“Yeah. They go around finding furies and collecting them. Apparently, they have an extensive lab that they use for research and the study of fairies and furies,” Stiles raised an eyebrow.  
“You don't sound so convinced,” He said. Boyd shrugged.  
“Erica's a fairyologist, and she doesn't need a big fancy lab to study them. I don't see why they need a big fancy lab for it unless they aren't releasing the fairies,” Derek let out a shiver. “Anyway, Dorfa is having a big charity event tonight, and it's opened to all fencers. I'm guessing it has something to do with an anniversary or something,”  
“So, are we going to crash the party?” Stiles asked. Allison smiled.  
“Something like that. Dorfa has agents all over the world. We could probably hear some rumors about furies if we go there,” Stiles nodded thoughtfully. “And I heard Dorfa parties are amazing,” Derek took a big bite of his waffle.  
“I find it hard to believe they make better food than Boyd,” Boyd beamed at the compliment as Erica came downstairs, yawning.  
“Who's lying about making better food than Boyd?” Erica asked.  
“Dorfa, apparently,” Stiles mumbled. Erica groaned as she sat at her seat.  
“What do those asshats want?” She asked. Scott and Stiles raised an eyebrow.  
“You know them?” They asked. Erica shrugged.  
“I went to them for a job once. They said I didn't meet their qualifications,” Boyd sat her down a plate of food and then took his seat beside her.  
“And that's why I don't trust them. Erica's a fairyologist and a fencer,” Erica looked over at him and kissed his head.  
“You're my favorite, you know that, right?” She asked. Boyd shrugged and took a piece of the waffle from her plate.  
“I'm aware,”  
After breakfast, the groups decided to split up. Erica and Allison went looking for party clothes, Scott stayed with Boyd so he could continue to learn how to cook, which left Derek and Stiles on their own. Derek suggested they go back to the field and train. So, the two of them started swinging away at the small enemies that appeared. After an hour, Derek came out of the sword. Stiles took the chance to catch his breath.  
“Geez, do all fairies have infinite stamina?” He grumbled. Derek ignored him and instead looked at the big empty field.  
“This place... feels familiar...” He mumbled. Stiles cocked an eyebrow.  
“We were here a few days ago,” He said. Derek turned and glared at him.  
“I know that. I mean...” He let out a huff. “Never mind,” Stiles stood up straight and stood beside Derek.  
“You mean... like you remember this place?” He asked. Derek sagged his shoulders.   
“I think so. I think... I think the fields use to have more flowers. I think... I think I remember more flowers,” He said. Stiles nodded his head in thought.  
“Do you think you use to live in town then?”  
“No. We didn't live in town, I know that much,” Stiles looked at Derek confused.  
“We?”  
“I didn't live alone. I... it was me and my family. My mom and dad and sisters and my uncle and me,” He turned to Stiles. “I don't remember their names or their faces but... I know we all lived together. My mom... she liked having her family close to each other. Or maybe... maybe we had to live close to each other... I don't really remember. Everything is still jumbled and fuzzy,” Stiles put a hand on his shoulder.  
“It's alright. Baby steps,” Derek turned to look at Stiles, who was looking at him. “I mean, I heard amnesia can be caused by a traumatic event. Maybe something bad happened and that's why you don't remember it,” Derek looked back the field for a moment before turning back to Stiles.  
“Maybe. Let's head back. The girls are probably done shopping by now, and they'll want us to model for them,” At that, Stiles let out a laugh and slapped Derek on the back.  
“Probably. Let's go then,” He said. The two walked back to the inn just in time for Erica and Allison to arrive with bags full of fancy clothing for everyone to try on.  
As evening fell, everyone began to get changed. Derek stared in the mirror. He had on a black dress shirt with gray dress pants and a matching gray jacket. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he managed to get the maroon tie Allison had given him on. He was still staring at his reflection when he heard someone knock on the door. He turned and opened it, revealing Stiles.  
Stiles was also wearing gray (Erica said something about Fairies and their Fencers having to match).His suit jack and pants were gray with a light striped pattern on them. His dress shirt was maroon to match Derek's tie.  
“Hey,” He said, eyes looking over Derek for a moment. “You look good,”  
“You too. Although, didn't Allison give you a tie?” He asked. Stiles shrugged, hands in his pocket. He rocked back on his heels.  
“Don't like ties,” He said. “Besides, I can't tie them for shit, no pun intended,” He said, wiggling his eyebrows pointedly, causing Derek to chuckle.  
“You should save all your lame jokes for the party,” He chuckled. Stiles made a face of mock offense and playfully slapped his arm.  
“Lame jokes? How rude!” He laughed. “Anyway, come on. Everyone's ready to go schmooze with the Dorfa people,” Derek followed Stiles downstairs.  
The gang of six arrived just as the party began. They all split up, chatting with different people. Derek stayed to the side, doing his best to be invisible. All of the fencers made him nervous, and he wasn't sure why.  
After an hour, Stiles came over to him.  
“Any luck?” He asked. Stiles shook his head.  
“Nope. Although Heather is apparently without a date tonight and would not mind dancing the night away with me,” He said, taking a sip of his drink. Derek did his best not to furrow his brow.  
“Are you going to dance with her?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Stiles shook his head.  
“She's nice but not really my type,” He said, looking over at Derek, who looked surprised. “What about you? Anyone ask you yet?”   
“A woman did but... I... prefer men so I turned her down,” Derek saw the tips of Stiles' ears go red. “I... I'm sorry, did I just make you uncomfortable or...?” He began. Stiles shook his head.  
“No! No, absolutely not! I mean, I like girls, girls are awesome but I like men too so... it's cool. You liking men. That is one hundred percent cool with me,” He said before taking a big gulp of his drink. “Am I rambling? I'm rambling. I do that sometimes,”  
“I don't mind,” Derek said. Stiles looked at him and smiled. The people around them got quiet. Stiles looked up to see a woman in a white gown sit down at a piano and another man came up to her.  
“And now, ladies and gentlemen, please let me introduce to you, the beautiful Kali!” The crowd clapped as she began to play a very beautiful melody. Derek looked over Stiles, who was grinning ear to ear.  
“You're suddenly in a good mood,” He teased. Stiles chuckled.  
“This was my mom's favorite song,” He sighed. Stiles sat his drink aside and turned to Derek. “Dance with me,”  
“What?”  
“Dance with me. I want to dance to this. I haven't since I was little. Dance with me,” Stiles made grabby hands at Derek, who let out a sigh before letting Stiles drag him to the dance floor. Stiles situated one hand on Derek's hip and Derek threw an arm around his shoulders.  
“This might work better if I was leading,” He said. Stiles shook his head.  
“Nah, I got this. Check out these moves,” At that, Stiles guided them across the floor, slowly and gracefully. The song continued as they dance, inching closer and closer until Derek's arms were both on Stiles' shoulders and Stiles was holding onto Derek's hips with both hands.  
“So...” He began, trying to look at something other than Stiles' eyes.   
“Did you... did you hear any rumors?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head.  
“No. But most of the people here avoided me,” At that Stiles giggled.  
“To be fair you do look like a serial killer with angry eyebrows,” He teased. Derek snorted.  
“Whatever. You're the one that's bound to me,” Stiles smiled at Derek.  
“Yeah, I am,” Stiles agreed as the song finished. The two stood together for a moment before they became aware of the crowd again. Stiles pulled away, face red. “Um, we should... we should get back to the... the thing...” He said. Derek nodded.  
“Yeah,” He agreed, ducking his head shyly.  
“Um thank you. For the dance,” Stiles said, hurrying away. Derek watched him disappear into the crowd and smiled.  
“You're welcome,”  
As the party began to die down, the six friends regrouped. Erica and Allison were the only ones that had heard anything useful, it seemed, as Allison heard of a fury buried in the dormant volcano nearby and Erica heard of a town that was overrun with monsters, supposedly guarding a fury. It was decided they try the volcano in the morning and the town afterward.  
As everyone clambered into bed, Boyd and Derek sat the kitchen table, snacking on something Boyd had made earlier.  
“I saw you two dancing,” Boyd said, filling the silence. Derek kept eating.  
“He asked to dance, I said yes,” He answered. Boyd snorted.  
“Yeah, that's why,” Derek narrowed his eyes at Boyd.  
“What's that suppose to mean?” He asked. Boyd looked over at Derek.  
“You like him. You can deny it all you want. When you look at him you've got the same fondness on your face Scott does when he sees Allison,” Boyd stood up. “You like him. A lot,” Boyd slapped his back and walked upstairs. Derek looked down at his plate, realization sitting in.  
Oh shit...  
Derek didn't sleep very well that, millions of thoughts racing through his head. Stiles was fixing his bed when Derek finally stirred, glaring at the sunlight that came in from the window.  
“Rise and shine dude,” Stiles said when he noticed Derek moving. Derek through the covers over his head and groaned. Stiles walked over to his bed. “Come on. Boyd made waffles. We need to go investigate the volcano,” Derek peaked at Stiles from the covers.  
“...Fine,” He grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “I'll get dressed. Can you grab me some coffee?” He asked. Stiles nodded and headed downstairs while Derek changed.  
The group finished breakfast and traveled to the volcano. Fire monsters covered the area, making Derek frown.  
“We're not going to be much help here...” He mumbled. Stiles turned to him with a confused look. “I'm a fire fairy. I'm not very good against fire type monsters,” Stiles smiled at him.  
“It's alright. Any type of help is good help, right?” He asked. Scott slapped his back.  
“Totally. Besides, you being a fire fairy means you could ninja through these guys and barely get a scratch. That's useful as heck,” He agreed. Derek shrunk down and flew into the sword.  
“Well, we better get started then,”


End file.
